


Tunnel of Love

by ripavengers



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Carnival, Cute, F/F, Ferris Wheel, Fireworks, Fluff, Games, Love, M/M, SuperFam, Superfamily, batfam, boy have i missed writing the batfam, relationships, rides, soft, tunnel of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: The carnival was in town and the kids have been begging for a family trip. Bruce was just happy that they’re all getting along for once so who was he to pass up the chance to spend time with the whole family, and now Clark’s family, as well as Roy Harper and Wally West and Barbara Gordon and Stephanie Brown. What could go wrong?





	Tunnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me, i'm back :)
> 
> i've been doing exams, hence the dry spell of fics but not to worry because my dumbass has so many fic ideas that you're going to be sick of me again.
> 
> so uh go follow my twitter ripavengers and support my aus there too thanks

“Bruce, what’s taking you so long?” Dick shouted up the stairs at his adoptive father who was staring at himself in his floor length mirror, undoing and redoing his tie multiple times. 

Jason sauntered into the foyer, “You know he’s just trying to look his best for a certain someone,” He said with a smirk and a wink. 

“And you're not, Jay?” Tim asked, not looking up from his phone as he sat on the bottom step of the grand staircase. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Timmy, I always look good.”

Damian strutted into the foyer in his usual dramatic yet poised walk scoffing, “You wish you looked good, Todd.”

“Don’t mind him, Jason. I think you look good,” Duke smiled from his position beside Dick as he was putting on his jacket. 

“Not a clown like Dick,” Cassandra mentioned nonchalantly.

Dick fake gasped loudly as Jason started to laugh obnoxiously, “Why are you attacking me, Cass?”

Cassandra just smiled at her adoptive brother, high fiving Jason. 

Upstairs Bruce was pacing up and down his bedroom floor, tie in hand. 

“Master Bruce, might I suggest not wearing a tie? It is, after all, a carnival that you are attending, not a gala for the Wayne Foundation,” Alfred quipped as he walked into the bedroom. 

Bruce sat down on his bed and sighed. He doesn’t know why he’s getting so worked up over a tie. Alfred is right, he doesn’t need to wear a tie. But everything needs to be perfect, for him. It’s not like he would notice but he deserves everything to be perfect. 

“Alfred, I think I’m nervous.”

Alfred chuckled, strolling over to sit beside Bruce, “This reminds me of when you were nine and it was Valentine’s day. You had just made a card for a young girl in your class and you were extremely nervous to give it to her.”

Bruce smiled, remembering that moment. He was so innocent and everything was so easy back then. 

His kids had convinced him to take the night off and relax. And then somehow convinced him to invite Clark and his family along too. He doesn’t give those kids enough credit though, they are very perceptive and cunning when they want to be. 

So, maybe Bruce had been crushing on Clark ever so slightly in the past few weeks. They had been friends and partners for years but it was something Clark did that made Bruce realise that ‘yeah, maybe I would like to be more than friends.’

Bruce was down in his cave as per usual, working on an antidote to the scarecrow’s most recent toxin. Nothing was working and he was getting frustrated. Clark came down to the cave at that moment with two cups of lemon tea in his hands. He slid a cup towards Bruce without a word, waiting for the other man to take a sip. Bruce was stubborn and annoyed and wouldn’t look at Clark or his teacup. Thirty minutes passed before Bruce had finally figured the antidote out. Clark was still there, waiting. Bruce sighed and took a sip from the cold tea, giving Clark a fake smile as if to say ‘happy now?’ Clark just grinned slightly and shook his head, taking Bruce’s cup in his hand to heat up with his eye heat rays. Sliding the now heated cup over, Clark waited for Bruce to finish before smiling at him and leaving silently. 

Bruce had been trying to ignore Clark ever since that moment in the cave but it hadn’t been easy. The super man is persistent and confronted Bruce at any chance he could get. Bruce would just tell him that he’s busy and that they’ll talk later. Later never came, well not until now. 

The carnival was in town and the kids have been begging for a family trip. Bruce was just happy that they’re all getting along for once so who was he to pass up the chance to spend time with the whole family, and now Clark’s family, as well as Roy Harper and Wally West and Barbara Gordon and Stephanie Brown. Bruce has a feeling that he is going to be paying for everyone to go on all the rides and play all of the games. As if he carries change on him like that. 

“Alfred did you know?” What Bruce was referring to is the fact that he’s in love with his best friend. 

“Since the moment I first met the man.” And with that Alfred got up from the bed, straightened out his clothes, patted Bruce on the shoulder and left the room. 

Five minutes later Bruce finally emerged from his bedroom wearing navy slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone. 

“Finally!” Dick exclaimed, raising his arms up for dramatic effect. 

“Wow, Jaybird, you didn’t tell me that your dad was hot,” Roy fakely swooned, falling into Jason’s arms. 

Jason pushed him off, slapping the back of his head lightly, “Shut up, loser. I hate you.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Roy laughed as he ran out of the house for Jason to chase him. 

“Are those two together or not? They confuse me,” Stephanie asked the group of people standing in the foyer of Wayne Manor. 

“Honestly, nobody knows but I bet Roy just patched Jay up last night,” Duke shrugged, leading everyone out of the house and into the limo like the boujee, annoying rich bitches that they all are. 

“Can you guys keep it in your pants for ten minutes?” Tim asked as he faked gagged looking over at Wally and Dick who were all over each other in the corner of the limo. 

“You’re just sad because Conner isn’t here,” Dick retorted back, but getting off Wally’s lap anyway to please his family. 

“At least Cass and I have some decency,” Stephanie remarked, pointedly glancing at both Dick and Tim, because everyone knows how Tim and Conner can get when they’re around each other.

“Can you guys stop making me feel single?” Duke pouted. 

“Being single must suck, too bad I can’t relate,” Barbara smirked.

“Romantic partners only hold you back,” Damian piped up with a serious look on his face. 

“You won’t be saying that after you have your first kiss, demon brat,” Jason said as he leaned over to ruffle Damian’s hair. 

“Todd, touch me again and you won’t have hands anymore.”

“Damian,” Bruce scolded, “We don’t cut off your brother’s hands.”

“I would be your hands if they do ever happen to get chopped off, Jaybird,” Roy smiled at Jason. 

The thing about Jason and Roy is that there’s something there but neither of them are willing to bring it up in fear it would ruin their friendship. They’re best friends and have been for years. They’ve been through so much together, seen each other through their high points and their low points. 

Jason and Roy have kissed before, many times in fact. The first was an accident, the second while drunk, the third for a mission, the fourth while drunk, and the fifth because that’s what all best friends do, right? Tim and Conner do it, Dick and Wally do it, Steph and Cass do it, soon Bruce and Clark will do it. So why can’t Jason and Roy do it? Maybe they’re not together, maybe they’ll never be together. But there’s something there and it will remain unspoken until the time is right. 

“We’re here,” Alfred called into the back of the limousine that was full of young adults who looked like Santa Claus had just arrived at their house for the first time.

Bruce took a breath and prepared himself for the night to come before saying, “Please behave yourselves, I’m getting too old to be keeping you all out of trouble.”

The devilish grins that Bruce got back from the ten young faces staring at him did not encourage Bruce in the slightest.

“We’ll stay out of trouble as long as you don’t pounce on Clark in front of us, old man,” Jason remarked as he opened the limo door to be the first one out, Roy hot on his tail.

At the entrance to the carnival there he was. Clark Kent. Kal-El. The Man of Steel. Superman. The love of Bruce’s life. Maybe that was going too far but Bruce sure did like him and the stupid farmer get up he was sporting. Bruce understood why Clark wore clothes in bigger sizes and always slouched, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Right there, Bruce was imagining Clark in a form fitting, three-piece, burgundy suit and he was almost crying at the thought of it. 

Everyone else had dispersed, leaving Bruce to just stand there staring at Clark with a hungry look on his face. Clark was standing there, all by himself, awkwardly, waiting for Bruce to come over and greet him.

Bruce shook himself out of his daydream, a thing that he never does, the things Clark makes him do, and walked over to Clark calmly.

“Clark, Bruce greeted shortly.

“Bruce,” Clark nodded back.

“How’s the family?” Bruce is doing what Bruce does best, using small talk to cut the heavy tension that he created.

“Great, Jon loves superheroing with Damian. Conner won’t shut up about Tim. Kara won’t shut up about Barbara. Lois won’t shut up about Selina.” Clark had a massive smile on his face as he relayed the information to Bruce, ‘And I won’t shut up about you,’ he wanted to add but saved himself.

“Damian won’t admit it but he loves superheroing with Jon too. It seems that my family has taken over your family. Even Jason has Bizarro to annoy.” ‘You’re the last one that needs someone from my family to annoy them,’ Bruce thought after replying to Clark.

“That’s true, we’ve done good,” Clark said proudly, “Shall we head in then?”

Bruce curtly nodded and the two men turned to enter the carnival grounds. It was still bright out but the atmosphere was still buzzing. Children ran past the two men in a fit of giggles. All of the carnival rides were roaring with music and screams. Cheers of success and groans of disappointment come from the many types of games you can play. The smell of churros and candy floss filled the nostrils of everyone who walked by the food stands.

“This is nice. Fancy a game?” Bruce asked Clark as a game came into their view. It was the one where you throw darts at balloons to pop them and win prizes.

“I don’t know, Bruce. Seems like cheating to me,” Clark shrugged.

Bruce smirked at Clark, “Don’t be such a boy scout and live a little. Come on, I’ll win you a big stuffed tiger.”

Clark shrugged his shoulders again and followed Bruce over to the game. Bruce handed a five dollar note over to the woman running the game. She hands Bruce three darts and tells him the rules; pop three balloons and win the big stuffed tiger.

Bruce picked up the darts and decided to say something really ballsy, “Kiss them for good luck?” He asked Clark, turning towards him.

“You really are something else, Bruce Wayne,” Clark shook his head, but on the inside he was screaming.

Bruce raised his right hand to Clark’s lips, Clark puckered his lips, pecking the ends of the darts, his lips brushing off the tips of Bruce’s fingers. Clark turned away quickly, a blush evident on his face. Bruce smirked and threw his darts, one after the other, in perfect form, popping three balloons.

Bruce grinned widely as the woman, with an incredibly shocked face, handed Bruce the massive stuffed tiger. Clark smiled and blushed lightly as Bruce gave the tiger to him, “I told you that I would win the tiger for you.”

“That you did. Now it’s my turn to win something for you. And I know just the game to play,” Clark said as he spotted the Strong Man game to the left of them.

Bruce followed Clark’s gaze and huffed a laugh, “I don’t know, Clark. Seems like cheating to me.” Bruce was just repeating what Clark had said to him earlier.

Clark, realising what Bruce had just done, replied, “Don’t be such a Batman and live a little. Come on, I’ll win you a big stuffed dolphin.”

Over at the Strong Man game Clark and Bruce found Jason and Roy lurking.

“Oh, hey, old man. Let’s see what you got,” Jason commanded as soon as Bruce and Clark reached them.

“Clark wants to play this one actually,” Bruce shrugged, pointing back to the taller man behind him.

“That seems like cheating,” Roy piped up, making Bruce and Clark laugh heavily.

“Come on, old man. Let’s make a bet.” Jason had a sly look on his face, Bruce looked at him curiously.

Just at that moment Dick and Wally rounded the corner, joining the small group formed by the four men.

“What’s this I’m hearing about a bet between Jason and Bruce?” Dick asked as he dragged Wally over by his hand with him.

“Oooh, loser should have to take a special someone on the tunnel of love,” Wally winked at the group.

Neither Bruce nor Jason would be willing to disagree with that punishment, not while Roy and Clark were standing right there. And so, they agreed to the bet. They took turns hitting the button with the mallet as hard as they could to beat the other’s high score.

Jason went first, hitting the button and ringing the bell at the top. The man running the game handed Jason the big stuffed dolphin, who in turn handed it to Roy with a big, proud grin.

It was Bruce’s turn, he lined up to hit the button with the mallet, brought the mallet down, and didn’t hear a bell ring. Jason’s cheer could be heard in the background as Bruce pretended to be annoyed. But honestly, Bruce was happy. Now he had to take Clark to the tunnel of love and who knows what’s going to happen there.

Dick gave Bruce a strange look and Bruce just smirked back at him before turning towards Clark, “Come on, big guy. We have a punishment to fulfil I believe.”

Clark looked shocked, surprised that he was Bruce’s someone special, but really, who else could it be? He followed Bruce towards the tunnel like an obedient puppy. Dick texted the family group chat about the most recent advancement in Bruce’s love life and told everyone to come quick.

“I know he lost on purpose, but I still feel like a champion. Besides, I don’t need a tunnel of love to make my special someone fall in love with me,” Jason quipped, turning towards Roy and winking.

“Why’d you do it?” Clark asked after they were situated in a boat together. 

“What are you talking about?” Bruce knew what he was talking about but he wasn’t about to give him that satisfaction. 

Clark turned to look at Bruce as they entered the tunnel with soft love songs playing in the background and a massive cupid there to greet them. 

“Bruce. I know you. I know what you can do. The only thing I don’t know is why you did it.”

Clark was staring at Bruce, looking deep into his eyes, eyes big and bright and curious and sincere. Bruce couldn’t look back at him when he said his answer. The boat was travelling quite slow and the tunnel was filled with tacky love hearts and rainbows and cupids and it glowed red and pink and purple. 

The pink lights shining down on Bruce hid the embarrassment flushed on his cheeks well. 

“You do know why I did it, Clark. You’ve always known. You may act like a dumb hick from the back ass of nowhere but I know you better than that.”

Clark smiled a genuine smile, “I want you to tell me, Bruce. I want to hear it from your mouth.”

“You’ve been thinking about my mouth, huh?” Bruce replied, a response out of nervousness. “Okay, I can’t believe you’re making me do this. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. This is what you do to me, Clark. You make me feel things and do things I don’t want to do. You make me want to be a better person. Whenever I’m around you I just want to do good. I don’t deserve to be your friend and I don’t understand why you want to be my friend. You know me, I’ve never talked this much in my life. You make me do this.”

Bruce took a deep breath and turned back to Clark to stare into his eyes, he needed this to be sincere and honest and perfect. 

“Clark Kent. Kal-El. I’m in love with you.”

Clark had a straight look on his face and said nothing, worrying Bruce greatly. Bruce wasn’t sure what to do next, he had just poured his heart out to Clark and was getting nothing in return.

Finally, Clark broke out of his trance, Bruce’s words overplayed in his head many times before he could process them. He cracked a bright and shining smile, “I know, Bruce.” Is all he said.

“Did you just Han Solo me?” Bruce asked, perplexed.

“I didn’t think you knew what Star Wars was,” Clark replied sheepishly.

“Who doesn’t know what Star Wars is? Why do I even love you?”

“That’s twice in less than five minutes that you’ve said that,” Clark responded. His stomach fluttered with butterflies and he felt like he was talking to his first crush all over again.

Bruce grabbed Clark’s hands in his own to hold. They were big and warm and soft and Bruce could just hold them all day. 

“That’s because it’s true.”

Clark hadn’t stopped smiling and blushing, luckily for him they were still in the tunnel of love and the pink and red hues of the lights hid his blush.

“I should probably tell you that I love you too then, huh?” Clark said matter-of-factly.

Bruce looked up sharply from where he was staring at his and Clark’s entwined hands, “Is that so?”

Clark nodded, his never leaving smile getting bigger and bigger by the second. Bruce’s earlier smile had returned, “What do we do now?”

“Well, both of our families are standing at the tunnel’s exit to greet us, which is coming up shortly might I add, let’s give them a show,” Clark said innocently but with a devilish smirk filling his face.

“Clark Kent, you really know how to woo a fella,” Bruce fakely swooned.

The pink and purple and red tint of the tunnel started to fade as the two men came to the end of the tunnel, night was starting to fall outside. Orange and yellow embers filled their eyes and shone on their faces. ‘Golden hour suits Bruce,’ Clark thought.

But what he said was, “Bruce, I’m going to kiss you now, is that alright?”

All Bruce could do in response was to nod and whimper out a small yes and Clark put his right hand on Bruce’s left cheek, rubbing his thumb along Bruce’s jawline. Clark pushed their lips together as they exited the tunnel and entered the sunset. The two of them could hear cheers and hollers making them smile into the kiss. Their families were really annoying but they wouldn’t trade them for the world.

When they pulled apart they were giddy and happy and overwhelmed and excited. It was just perfect. They got off the boat and Bruce pulled Clark in for another kiss as their families approached.

“I’m starting to think this backfired on us,” Jason faked gagged as soon as Bruce and Clark broke from the kiss.

“Yeah, Clark and I are going to be all in your faces. You’re going to have to see us together all of the time. And you get the pleasure of knowing that this was your doing,” Bruce gloated, rubbing his hands all over Clark’s chest for emphasis.

“Let’s go, Roy, I can’t take much more of this,” Jason said dramatically, grabbing Roy by the wrist to take him to the ferris wheel.

“What’s the bets that those two kiss on the ferris wheel,” Barbara piped up from beside Kara, the two holding hands and leaning in to each other.

“Oh, I think we all know that is going to happen, lets go over and see,” Conner said excitedly, dragging Tim with him over to the ferris wheel.

The rest of them all followed, hoping that Jason and Roy will actually kiss on the ferris wheel, the two of them being the last of the ‘best friends who look like a couple’ of the group.

“I think I need to find myself a boyfriend it feels really lonely in this chilis tonight,” Duke complained, watching as everyone saddled up beside their respective partner; Bruce and Clark, Dick and Wally, Tim and Conner, Stephanie and Cassandra, Kara and Barbara, hell even Damian and Jon had each other although, they were the cutest little best friends so Duke couldn’t complain. He also couldn’t complain because that meant that he spent most of his time with Alfred and who doesn’t love that.

As Jason and Roy went around on the ferris wheel they started talking, “I know this ain't us, Jay, and I know we don’t talk about this but after everything that has between us and that has happened tonight I want to.”

“Roy, you don’t have to,” Jason sighed.

“You’re not listening to me, Jaybird, I want to.” Roy was getting frustrated, Jason hated talking about these things and Roy knows that but this is something that he has to do.

They’ve gone around the ferris wheel one time before Jason nods his head, indicating for Roy to start talking.

“Jason, there’s something between us. And I know you know there is too. I’m tired of ignoring it all of the time. It would change nothing between us if we just acknowledge it for once. I just need you to acknowledge it, please.”

Roy wasn’t looking at Jason so Jason grabbed Roy’s head in his hands lightly and pushed it up so they were staring into each other’s eyes, “Roy, of course I know that something is there between us. I’m just scared. I’m scared that I’m gonna mess this up. Make you hate me. Ruin everything as per usual. I’m a screw up, Roy. That’s all I’ll ever be and I don’t want to drag you down with me.”

“Jason Peter Todd, you shut up right now,” Roy said loudly, “You are not a screw up and you will not drag me down with you. If anything I’m going to be the one dragging you down with me. You’re so wonderful. Has anyone ever told you that? Because it’s true and I’m going to remind you of that everyday, you’re wonderful.”

“I guess we’re both just a bunch of screw ups,” Jason mumbled, making Roy laugh, “Roy Harper, I don’t deserve you.”

They were at the top of the ferris wheel on their third loop when Jason said that. They were also at the top of the ferris wheel on their third loop when Roy leaned in to kiss Jason and Jason met him halfway. Down below the families cheered just as they had for Bruce and Clark, you really can’t take them anywhere.

“Dad, can we stay for the fireworks?” Jon asked Clark as they waited for Jason and Roy to come off the ferris wheel.

“I don’t see why not, kiddo,” Clark replied while ruffling his sons hair before Jon ran back to Damian to tell him excitedly that they were staying for the fireworks only to be met with Damian’s blunt ‘I don’t care’ face. But secretly, deep down, Damian did care, and Jon knew that.

The night ended with each couple holding each other in their own special way, staring at the fireworks above, forgetting all about their life’s worries for just one night.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending kinda lacks I know but this wasn't supposed to e that long in the first place and I wanted to get his out there so now you're stuck with this.


End file.
